Abandoned in the Pit
by ThatOneGuyWhoWroteThatOneStory
Summary: Why? Because you're worthless. Nobody. Weak. Pathetic. Why are you leaving me? Because, she wants glory. She wants fame. She's an ambitious bitch. How will the gods react? They will celebrate. She will call you a traitor. She will ruin your name. She will ruin you. "I want you to be my son..." "I accept." Betraying Percy was more than likely the biggest mistake ever made. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**Abandoned in the Pit**

**Chapter One**

_Why?_

_Because you're worthless. Useless. Nobody. Weak. Pathetic. _

_Why are you leaving me?_

_Because, she wants glory. She wants fame. She's an ambitious bitch. _

_ How will the gods react? _

_ They will celebrate. She will call you a traitor. She will ruin your name. She will ruin you._

These were the last thought going through Perseus Achilles Jackson's head as he watched his girlfriend abandon him in Tartarus with a smug smile, before he was suddenly hit on the back on his head, making him black out.

**(Line Break)**

**With Annabeth…**

_I can't believe it_, she thought. _I finally got rid of him. How am I going to play this out, though? I can't let him look like a hero who risked his own freedom for me to escape. That'd just do the opposite of what I want. So what do I do?_ She continued to ponder these thoughts furiously as she waited the twelve minutes required to get through the Doors of Death. _Death_, she mused. _I escaped through Death's own, personal doors, and there is nothing he can do about it. How ironic. I've escaped Death's clutches by using his own doors against him. I can't believe I made it. _These thoughts continued to fly through her mind as she pondered on how to play her abandoning Percy to her advantage. After seven minutes of thinking, ten minutes total in the elevator, she snapped her fingers. _I'll just say that he was a traitor. That, once we got to the Doors of Death, he joined the monster army and I only escaped thanks to Bob. I'll also mentioned that he broke my heart. Yes, that'll get all the pity of the goddesses. The sheer idea of him betraying them will make the gods join my side. But what of the demigods? Would they follow me? Maybe I should just tell them that he told me he was going to lead a monster army to destroy Camp Half-Blood, that'll definitely make them hate him. _All of a sudden, she heard a ding and a creepy voice that she guessed was Death's say, "Thank you for choosing Death's Doors. Have a nice afterlife."

As the doors opened, she did her best to look devastated, getting prepared for her big speech that would turn the Olympians and their children against him.

The first thing that came out of her mouth as she came out of the elevator, feigning misery, was, "P-P-Percy b-betrayed u-u-us…"

**(Line Break)**

**With Percy…**

Percy groaned as he rubbed his throbbing head. _What happened?_ He thought, confused. After a couple painful moments of thinking, he doubled over in misery, remembering just _what _his Wise Girl had done to him. _No. Not my Wise Girl. My Wise Girl never would have done such a thing..._

Just as his thoughts were about to continued onward, he heard somebody clear their throat. He looked up emotionlessly into the swirling purple vortexes, known as eyes, of Tartarus, the Primordial of the Pit, the Spirit of the Abyss, etc…

"Yes?" he questioned, not caring about anything anymore, his every emotion having been shattered by Annabeth's betrayal.

Tartarus looked at him incredulously for a few seconds before grinning, "Hello, Perseus. I'm sure you know who I am."

"Captain Morgan?" he asked sarcastically, making the Primordial roll his eyes.

"_Yes_, Perseus, I am _Captain Morgan_," he responded, equally sarcastic.

"Cool. What do you want Tartarus? Going to torture me? Burn me alive? Rub the betrayal in my face?" he whispered coldly.

Tartarus immediately dropped his act and put on an expression exactly like Percy's: emotionless.

"You see, Perseus," he began, "it may not seem like it, but I'm fading. Fast. And I need to pick somebody to take my place before those foolish Olympians attempt to take over my domain."

"Seriously?" Percy asked incredulously.

"No, but I have an offer for you."

"What offer would that be?" Percy inquired, oblivious as ever.

The Primordial sighed in exasperation, "What I'm trying to say, Perseus, is this: how would you like to become my son and heir? And before you say that you're already Poseidon's son, let me tell you something.

"When your dear friend, Annabeth, returned to the realm of the living, she immediately accused you of betrayal. So you see, after some convincing on her part, the Olympians believed her, effectively branding you as a traitor of Olympus. The punishment for such a crime, since they couldn't get to you here, is," he grimaced at this part, "death to the traitor's family…"

Percy listened quietly as he absorbed all the new information. Upon realizing just _what _Tartarus was implicating, his eyes grew wide.

"Yes, I see you understand now, Perseus," he said warmly, something Percy had never expected from the Primordial of the Pit. "Your dear Olympian friends and family have killed your mother, stepfather, and new-born half-sister."

"What?" Percy croaked, showing his first sign of any true emotions since he woke up. "T-they killed my family? But they didn't do anything! How could they possibly kill an innocent child?!" He grew more and more infuriated as he continued talking, until he eventually began regaining feeling in his body, taking into his system all of the hardships he had suffered in Tartarus.

Tartarus nodded, understanding Percy's anger. Not even he, Tartarus, the Primordial of the Pit, the Spirit of the Abyss, would kill an innocent child. While he might have been known for being a sadistic bastard, something he confesses to wholeheartedly, he would _never _harm an innocent child. To all Primordials, children are precious. That's why not even Gaia had harmed a child. Sure, she has caused a fair amount of suffering to some children, but she'd never kill one. Unfortunately, these morals were lost to the Titans, who ruled ruthlessly and harmed whoever they wanted to just for their own amusement.

"W-who," Percy began, "w-who was it that killed them?"

Tartarus looked him in the eye, face grim. "Poseidon."

The last bits of Percy's emotionless mask crumbled into nothingness upon hearing that his own father had killed his family. After a few minutes of mourning he calmed down, mentally cursing his father. _No_, he thought, _Poseidon is no father of mine._

He then stared the ancient Primordial in the eye and said two words that would effectively change the rest of his life, "I accept."

**(Line Break)**

**Five years later…**

"Perseus," Tartarus rumbled.

Percy looked away from the powerful monsters he was sparring against. "Yes, father?"

Ever since those two words on that fateful day, Tartarus had become more of a father to Percy than Poseidon ever was. He had learned early in his years with Tartarus that the Ancient Laws didn't even exist. That they were just set up by the Olympians so they would have a viable excuse for ignoring their children. This disgusted him. As time moved on, he learned even more disturbing secrets about the Olympians, secrets, that disgusted even the most sadistic of the Primordials, who were actually quite… err, friendly-ish.

As he trained to be his father's heir, he had met his father's siblings many times. He still remember the first time he met his father's brother, Chronos…

***Flashback, 4 years prior…***

He was wandering through his father's, Tartarus', palace when he accidentally walked into the Throne Room to find Tartarus and the Primordial of Time talking. He listened in to their conversation which seemed to consist of mostly inconsequential things, until he heard his name.

"I was wondering if you would give my son your blessing as well as teach him how to use it, and also, possibly, make him your champion," his father said.

"Oh?" the other being said. "And why is that, Tartarus? And why should I do that?"

Tartarus sighed, preparing to go into a long monologue, when the other Primordial interrupted, unknowingly saving both him _and _Percy from undue torture. Percy had often managed if his father's long rants and monologues were torture techniques. Because, if they weren't, they needed to be.

"Fine, fine! Just don't start with one of your long monologues!" the Primordial of Time begged.

Tartarus frowned, but seemed satisfied enough, "Thank you, Chronos. You ha―"

He was cut off by Percy letting out a not-so-quiet-as-he-would-have-liked gasp, turning the two ancient beings attention to him. He pretended to look around and act clueless, but he knew they saw right through his innocent act. So, he looked them in their eyes, shrugged sheepishly, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"'Sup?"

***Flashback End***

The next of his father's siblings that he had met was Nyx, who Percy freaked out upon seeing, having come to the conclusion that she was going to try and use him as a sacrifice… again.

***Flashback, 4 years ago… again***

Percy was, once again, wandering through the halls of his father's palace when he _accidentally_, he swears it was an accident, walked into the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long black hair and sparkling black eyes that shined like the brightest of stars on the darkest of nights. She wore a black, silk dress that stopped mid-thigh and showed off plenty of cleavage. Needless to say, Percy was mesmerized. That is, until he heard her clear her throat, which made him snap out of his fantasies.

He looked at her face and began speaking, "Ye― AH, NYX!"

By the end of his second word, he was already sprinting through the halls, trying to find a safe place to hide from the Primordial of Night. What he didn't realize, though, is that she can be anywhere there is darkness, and Tartarus' palace was plenty dark. After a few minutes of running, he looked back and felt a wave of relief pass over him as he didn't see the crazy goddess.

That is, until he literally ran into her. As he stood up, he cowered back and began begging for mercy. "U-uh, Lady Nyx. U-um, how nice to see you, again. You look really go― PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

What he didn't see was Nyx's eyes, which were sparkling with amusement at his behavior. After a while of him sputtering out nonsense, she got annoyed and waved her hand, causing some nearby shadows to wrap around his mouth, taking away his ability to speak.

"Alright, first off," she began, "that threat to sacrifice you last year was not real. Well, it was real, but I knew my dear brother, Tartarus, had plans for you, so I would have let you go. I just wanted to give you a good scare. Secondly, I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare at my cleavage," she snapped at him once she noticed his eyes were on her chest. He snapped his eyes up with a sheepish look on his face and waited for her to continue, "Thirdly, I came here to make you my champion, as I heard my brother, Chronos, did."

"U-uh, out of curiosity, Lady Nyx, why do you want me to be your champion?" Percy asked after Nyx had the shadows remove themselves from his face.

"Because, I heard that you're planning on joining my sister, Gaia, after you finish your training so you could get your revenge. Well, Tartarus didn't exactly say you were going to, but he did say that he would give you that option," she clarified.

Percy stayed quiet for a few minutes, contemplating her offer and his father's offer that would apparently come sometime in the near future. He nodded his head and said two words that had already changed his life, "I accept."

***Flashback End***

He smiled as he remembered his life after that meeting. Nyx started to treat him like he was another of her children, meaning, with a lot of care. He also met plenty of her children, who, upon hearing that Percy was their mother's champion, were more than happy to welcome him with open arms.

Then, there was also the time he was introduced to his father's closest brother, who Percy was the fondest of out of his father's brothers, Erebus…

***Flashback, 3 years ago…***

"I hear you are my wife's champion," Percy heard a voice say.

He snapped his head around and bowed, "Lord Erebus." He then continued, "Yes, my Lord, I am."

The Primordial of Darkness grinned at him, surprising Percy beyond belief, "Sweet. That means you can also be my champion. Damn oaths," he muttered under his breath.

***Flashback End***

Not the most eventful of meetings, but it still established a bond between the two that continued to grow. As time went on, Percy learned that Erebus was the immature one out of the children of Chaos. This immaturity and the Primordial's stubborn refusal to grow up brought Percy and the Primordial of Darkness close.

Then, there was the meeting that still makes him shiver. His meeting with Gaia…

***Flashback, 2 years ago…***

"Perseus," his father boomed with Hellfire coming out of his eyes, making Percy grin at his father's antics. If there was a competition for most dramatic god, his father would beat Zeus by a landslide.

"Yes, father?" he responded.

"It has recently come to my attention that my dear sister, Nyx, told you of my offer for you. So, I figured that, since you've had two years to ponder it, I'd ask you now." He looked his son in the eyes, "Would you like Gaia when she attempts to rise again?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Didn't she just try to rise?"

"She put a halt to her attempt once she heard you stayed in Tartarus. And, I forgot to tell you, hah, a year here is actually 200 years in the mortal world. So, it's technically been 600 years since she stopped her attempt," Tartarus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Percy just stared at him mouth agape, eyes wide. After a few minutes of that, he regained his bearings and thought his father's question over. It took him _literally_ two milliseconds before he came to a decision. "Sure," he replied.

"Good, in that case, I am going to take you to the cavern here in Tartarus that Gaia rests. And, before you ask, she _is _still asleep, but in this cavern, she can possess an earthen golem when she wants. She, as my brothers and sister, is willing to make you her champion. She, my brothers, Nyx, and I all believe that with you fully trained with all of our blessings, you would be able to lead the Giants and Titans, who, by the way, _are _joining Gaia in her next attempt to rise, to victory."

"So," Percy began, "what you're saying is that you are going to take me to Gaia, have her make me her champion, and let her train me. Correct?"

Tartarus looked thoughtful for a moment, before responding, "Yup."

"Ok."

***Flashback End***

Ok, so, maybe it wasn't quite his meeting with Gaia, but you shouldn't expect him to have to relive that horrid memory again.

So here Percy was, walking through his father's palace to the Throne Room, where he was going to be briefed on the plans for Gaia's rise.

**(Line Break)**

Percy sat bored as he listened to his father, two uncles, and aunt tell him their plan for raising his other aunt, Gaia. After a while, when the Primordials began arguing with each other every few seconds, he completely tuned them out. But that changed about a half hour later.

"Perseus!" Tartarus said directly into Percy's ear, causing him to snap his head to his father.

"Yes?"

"We have all pitched in and had a gift for you made. Be extremely careful with it, though, because it is _very _dangerous," he snapped his fingers. In his hand appeared a beautiful, blood red blade, with wisps of what looked to be shadows appear, in it. Along the edges of the blade was a deep black and purple fire that Percy immediately identified as Hellfire. On the hilt of the sword, he saw the words 'Μανία της κόλασης' written in Ancient Greek. Hell's Fury, he thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by his father clearing his throat. He began telling his son about the sword, "This sword was forged in Hellfire, here, in my palace. It is made from a combinations of the rarest metals in existence: Adamantine and Void Metal, which I obtained from my father, who sends his regards and apologizes that he hasn't been able to meet you. The sword is unbreakable and was blessed by the guardians of the Five Rivers of the Underworld, giving the blade multiple characteristics. From the Phlegethon, it was blessed so it would heal you gradually as long as you are in possession of it. From the Lethe, it was blessed to give you the memories of all of the greatest heroes to ever live, along with their skills, which means that your swordsmanship will be far better than it once was. From the Styx, it was blessed to have properties similar to those of Stygian Iron, primarily the ability to siphon souls. From the Acheron, it was blessed to cause immense pain with the tiniest cut, pain that is far worse than what you felt when you were scratched by Kronos' Scythe. And, from the Cocytus, it was blessed to cause any who attempted to wield it other than you and me all the misery that has ever been felt, which, might I add, is a lot. I, then, personally blessed to always have Hellfire running along the ends, making it extremely deadly, and, at the same time, forgive my language, fucking awesome. Erebus, here, decided to bless it, giving the wielder complete and utter control of all things shadow, unless it's being used against him or his wife, of course. Nyx blessed it so you could turn into a hellhound, which, as I'm sure you know, are her children. Chronos blessed it so the wielder's control over time is amplified significantly. Gaia, too, blessed it. I forgot to mention that. She blessed it so the sword would make the wielder's skin as hard as rock."

Percy carefully reached forward and grabbed the hilt of his new sword, all the while trying to find the right words to express his gratitude. As he was about to finally speak, Nyx waved her hand. "Don't thank us, Percy. Just make sure you try your hardest in the war."

Percy nodded, not trusting himself to speak properly.

"Alright, Percy," Erebus spoke, "time for you to go open the Doors of Death, as planned. Death has already informed us of where the Doors are, which is all he can do without fading due to an oath he made to Hades on Chaos to be completely impartial in his duties. They are currently, well, right outside the palace, actually. So, good luck!"

The next thing Percy knew, he was standing at the front of an army of monsters, Giants, and Titans. Everybody looked at him expectantly, causing him to sigh. He raised his new sword and pointed it at the Doors of Death before saying the chant he was told he had to say. _**"Από το θάνατο στη ζωή, και τη ζωή στο θάνατο, εγώ διατάζω αυτές τις πόρτες για να μου δώσει πρόσβαση σε αυτό που είναι δικαιωματικά δικό μου! Εκδίκηση!"**_ (From Death to Life, and Life to Death, I command these doors to give me access to what is rightfully mine! Revenge!).

Immediately upon the conclusion of his chant, the Doors slowly creaked open, revealing an elevator that Percy knew only too well. His anger rising at the memories, he quickly shouted to the army, "Chain those doors, now! The rest of you, get prepared for war!"

His exclamation was met with the roaring crowd of monster's response. Within minutes of his orders, the chains were set, binding the Doors of Death once again. He stepped forward with all of the Giants and Titans, and strode through the Doors. Before he gave the 'go ahead' to the monsters that were sending him up, he asked his allies something. "Have the monsters on the other side finished chaining the Doors?"

Porphyrion looked down at him, "Yes, they successfully chained the Doors. Now let us go and destroy Olympus!"

"Stick to the plan," Percy muttered as he gave the 'go ahead' signal to the monsters. The doors slowly creaked closed, leaving Percy, the Titans, and the Giants, in an awkward silence. They stood in that awkward silence for twelve long, agonizing minutes, until they heard the 'Ding!'

"Finally!" Percy exclaimed, getting nods of agreement from his compatriots.

Once they were all off, he turned around and looked at the Titans and Giants. "You all know what to do, correct?" Upon receiving nods, he turned around and shadow traveled to the place where he planned on officially starting the war: Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

**Abandoned in the Pit**

**Chapter Two**

**Previously**

"_Finally!" Percy exclaimed, getting nods of agreement from his compatriots._

_ Once they were all off, he turned around and looked at the Titans and Giants. "You all know what to do, correct?" Upon receiving nods, he turned around and shadow traveled to the place where he planned on officially starting the war: Camp Half-Blood._

**Now**

The first thing Percy saw as he reappeared was a 100 foot long, napping Peleus hanging around Thalia's Tree. Percy let a small smile slip as he remembered the little Peleus that was so playful during his youth, remembering how he often gave the dragon random things to eat.

But just as suddenly, the smile faded away, as he remembered just _who _he fed Peleus with. His rage slowly began to grow, causing the nearby ground to rumble and shake, and waking Peleus up. Percy knew that he was still hidden in shadows, so he didn't worry about being seen by the dragon. What he _did _worry about was the fact that the Olympians would more than likely be showing up at the entrance to the camp.

Sure enough, not even a minute later, the twelve Olympians and Hades all showed up, garbed in full battle regalia. Percy had to hold back a snicker at how ridiculous they looked and watched as they looked around in confusion. Not far behind the gods were Chiron, the campers, and the nature spirits. Percy searched the crowd from his spot in the shadows, looking to see just how lax heroes had become. As he swept his gaze over the crowd, he spotted somebody that made his blood run cold. A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and calculating gray eyes stood slightly behind Chiron, next to a boy with dark green eyes and black hair. Percy had a feeling he knew whose child the boy was, but he wasn't the reason Percy's blood ran cold. It was the girl next to him. Percy's rage began to blind him as he saw Annabitch once more. He hadn't forgotten about her abandoning him; and, while it may have been one of the best things that had ever happened to him, he did not appreciate being betrayed. As his rage grew, the ground began to rumble even harder than before, tripping gods and campers alike. Once he got ahold of his anger, he saw Zeus and Poseidon share a look, as if they knew what was going on.

"Come out, coward!" Zeus boomed dramatically.

Percy took the initiative to scare everybody with enthusiasm. He did a trick his father had taught him that would project one's voice and make it sound cold and evil. "Now, now, Zeusy," he teased. "Why on _Earth _would I do that?"

Percy watched with no small amount of amusement as Zeus' face turned apoplectic with rage. Zeus' face started at tan, went to red, moved to purple, changed to blue, and, eventually, made it back to red. Percy, in all honesty, was surprised that Zeus had managed to control himself for so long. "HOW DARE YOU!? FACE ME, COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!"

_Hm_,Percy mused, _two seconds… that has to be a new record. _"Now," he continued with his father's trick, "why would I do that? After all, it's thirteen gods, heroes, the trainer of said heroes, and nature spirits, all against little ol' me." Percy stopped for a minute and quickly mulled something over before reaching a decision. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you three hints and three guesses. If you can guess who I am, then I'll show myself. If you can't, then I'll start killing your pathetic children. Deal?" He butted in before Zeus could utter a retort, "Good, good. Ok, then, here's your first hint: You left me alone, all alone, in the darkness of the Abyss."

He watched calmly as the assembled peoples started to whisper amongst themselves, trying to figure out who he was. After a few minutes, Zeus asked, "What's the next hint?"

Percy smiled cruelly, not that they could see him, "Your second clue is: my coming here is the beginning of my revenge for your betrayal. You might not think that that's a hint, but that should give away the answer."

The son of Tartarus let his gaze wander over the many assembled gods, demigods, etc. He watched for a few minutes, once again, waiting for their answer, when Annabeth spoke up, "Luke?"

He snarled in response, "No! I am_ not _that _pathetic weakling!_" He quickly calmed himself down, "That was your first guess." The gods all turned and glared at Annabeth for getting the wrong answer, making her cower behind the newer son of Poseidon.

"What's the final hint?" Zeus queried solemnly.

Percy let out an inhumane chuckle, something he picked up from spending too much time with Erebus, "The final clue is this: roses are red, violets are blue, guess already, or I'll kill you!"

"That wasn't a hint!" Athena cried out indignantly.

He rolled his eyes in response, "Fine, the final clue is: I was around for the Second Titan War, along with the Second Giant War."

Hades frowned for a reason that Percy could not identify. He continued to watch the demigods and gods as they pondered the possibilities when Zeus answered, "Um… Ethan Nakamura?"

Percy sighed in exasperation, "No, you fool. He died during the Second Titan War, meaning that he was never around for the Second Giant War. You have one more guess before I start killing people," he finished in a sing-song voice. He turned his gaze to Annabeth and was pleased to see that she was bone white. _I guess she figured it out_, he thought viciously. _Oh, please let her get the right answer. I want do see the looks on their faces._

"P-Percy," she muttered almost inaudibly, getting everybody's attention.

"What did you say, Annabeth?" Athena asked, concerned for her daughter's health.

"I-I s-said P-Percy," she muttered loud enough for all the gods to hear. They all turned around and stared at the general area that they believed Percy to be hiding.

"Well?" Zeus questioned.

Percy let out a cackle that he had been practicing on perfecting it with Erebus, "Mmhmm." As he let that sound out of his mouth, he expelled the shadows that were hiding him, revealing to be right behind Zeus, resulting in loud screams of panic. "Took you long enough," he whispered into Zeus' ear, causing the god to turn around as fast as lightning, hoping to catch Percy. He fired his bolt quickly, and as the smoke and dust cleared, it revealed… nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Now that wasn't very nice," Percy teased from behind Hera. Zeus, in a hurry to be rid of him, ended up not thinking and shot his Master Bolt at his wife at full strength, electrocuting her to the point that she passed out. Percy looked down at her unmoving figured, before looking Zeus straight in the eye, "Good job. I bet you've been planning that for the past few millennia. You can thank me later." He disappeared from sight again, making Zeus roar out in anger.

"FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" he shouted, letting his anger overcome his judgment.

Percy, being two feet behind him showed himself and shrugged, "Why not?" He then forced the earth to hold down the King of the Gods before the god could react. He continued by using his powers granted by Chronos to slow down the demigods and gods so they were moving so slow, they could do nothing but watch helplessly. Percy withdrew Hell's Fury and laughed as he saw everybody's reactions to the blade. To a few, it was awe. To others, it was fear. And, to Ares, it was greed, something Percy had expected. Percy proceeded to use his blade to disarm Zeus, flinging the sword the god had conjured to the ground. "As much as I would _love _to end you right here and now, Zeus, that's not a part of the plans, and who am I to go against the plans of the Primordials?"

With that last comment, he disappeared into the shadows, releasing his hold on the earth and time simultaneously. He allowed the shadows to suck him up and cart him off to an undisclosed location. The last thing he heard was Zeus thundering, "PERSEUS!"

**(Line Break)**

**Undisclosed location…**

Seconds later, he stepped out of the large shadow of one of his allies. He smirked as he realized that his arrival had been unnoticed and quickly thought of the best way to freak the Titans and Giants out. After a bit of thinking, he chuckled to himself and combined two different ideas, one from Erebus, and the other from Tartarus. He made the shadows grow, taller and taller, higher and higher, bigger and bigger, until, eventually, his shadow stood much taller than and behind Porphyrion. Percy quickly did as his father normally did and announced his arrival with bouts of Hellfire going off. He forced Hellfire to erupt from his shadows eyes, ears, and mouth, effectively freaking Porphyrion out. Percy broke into hysterical laughter upon hearing the King of the Giants squeal like a little girl. He continued to laugh for a few more minutes, along with all of the Titans and Giants present, save a red-faced Porphyrion. As he calmed down, he made his still existent shadow pick him up and set him on its shoulder. You might be wondering why. The answer because the Titans are standing at their Titan-ly **(Godly? IDK) **height and the Giants were already so large. "So," he cleared his throat, "what'd I miss?"

**(Line Break)**

**Olympus…**

"I WANT HIM FOUND! AND I WANT HIM DEAD! NOW!" Zeus thundered as he threw a godly fit in the Olympian Throne Room. Every god and goddess was attending, ranging from Hypnos to Iris. The majority of the gods and goddesses, the non-Olympian ones, save Hades, were all wondering why Zeus was throwing such a big hissy fit.

"Um, Lord Zeus," Eros began, "what are you talking about?"

"PERSEUS, THAT'S WHAT!" was the roared response.

"Your son, Perseus?" Morpheus boldly asked.

"NO! POSEIDON'S SON, PERSEUS!"

The gods and goddesses who were not at Camp Half-Blood all had their eyes widen and mouths agape. They had heard about what the son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson, had done, and, while they never believed it, they went along with it in order to stay in Olympus's good graces. Many of the gods and goddesses felt indebted to Perseus after the Second Titan War. He had given up godhood in order for them to be pardoned and have cabins made at Camp Half-Blood.

"Isn't he stuck in Tartarus?" Nemesis questioned, trying to get more information on the situation.

"Apparently not," Poseidon answered for his brother. "He must have found some way to escape the Pit."

"What abo―?" Hypnos, who had just woken up, began to ask.

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" Zeus bellowed, effectively silencing the room. "Good, now this is what we're going to do…"


End file.
